powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Samurai Strike
Power Rangers: Samurai Strike is the eighteenth installment/season of the Power Rangers franchise. It is based on the thirty-third Super Sentai series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The series airs on Disney XD on mid-January 2010. Synopsis. The Ashura Clan, an ancient clan of demonic-like creatures, has reawaken from their hundred of years imprisonment where they begin with seeking of reviving their leader, Master Xandred, by them continuing of attacking the surface world at modern day Earth. But luckily, an young samurai warrior named Mark Ozawa and four young different individuals (Anthony Ferguson, Donna Maxwell, Kevin James Jameson and Lisa Carr) find themselves uniting together to become a new team of Power Rangers know as the Power Rangers: Samurai Strike as they set out of working together of saving the day and fighting against the reawakening Ashura Clan, whom they are led by Keiji Ayakawa, an old former friend of Mark whom he now calling himself, "Deker", after he discover the dark secrets of his family heritage. Characters. Rangers. Allies. * Mr. Mason * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkemier Ranger Operators. Villains. Ashura Clan. * Master Xandred * Octomancer * Nocturna * Keiji Ayakawa/Deker * Serrator * Marauders * Spit Fangs * Papyrox * Furry Warts Others. * Venjix * Grinders Arsenal. Morphers. * Samurai Strike Morphers * Black Box * Shogun Buckle Multi-Use Devices. * Samurai Strike Power Discs Sidearms and Individual Weapons. * Samurai Katana Blade ** Fire Gigablade ** Hydro Bow ** Wind Fin ** Forest Spear ** Earth Slicer ** Samurai Strike Disc Cannon ** Super Samurai Strike Katana Blade ** Triassic Katana Blade * Barracuda Blade * Shogun Blade Power-Up Armors. * Super Samurai Strike Mode * Samurai Strike Warrior Mode Vehicles. * War Horses Zords & Megazords. Main Megazords. * Samurai Strike Ultrazord ** Super Samurai Strike Megazord *** Claw Megazord **** Lobster Zord *** Samurai Battlewing Cannon **** Samurai Battlewing Megazord ***** Kabuto Zord ***** Swordfish Zord ***** White Tiger Zord **** Squid Zord *** Samurai Strike Megazord **** Lion Zord **** Dragon Zord **** Turtle Zord **** Bear Zord **** Ape Zord ** Dino Zord * Lantern Zord Alternative Combinations. * Kabuto Blaster Megazord * Swordfish Slicer Megazord * Tiger Driller Megazord * Squid Spear Megazord * Triassic Strike Megazord * Samurai Lantern Megazord * Samurai Strike Gear Formation Episodes. Main Season Episodes. # First Strike. # Secrets and Lies. # A Friend Indeed. # Taking Care for Business. # An Broken Friendship. # Mean and Green. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Master Returns. # One Final Duel. # Final Strike. Specials. * Trickster's Tricks. * A Holiday to Remember. Notes. * This is the first Power Rangers series to air in the 2010s. * * Trivia. * * Sentai Counterpart. * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009) - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers